Tie Ins
by Nanashi-hikage
Summary: A series of oneshots that tie into a story I'm co writing on another account with a friend. Steve/OFC Bruce/OFC
1. Portal Panic

Portal Panic

It was Saturday again and Vivian was at the Shield base avoiding Saturday Shopping with Alice and Pepper.

"how come you don't go shopping?" Stark asked, as Vivian leafed through files and files of research,

"Because I have enough clothes to last a week and that's enough. I shop for electronics and games" she replied,

"Are you sure you're a woman?"

Vivian scowled at the playboy "Yes" she looked down at a large blueprint and pencilled in some changes,

"What are you doing anyway?" Tony leaned over her shoulder to investigate "you're still set on that portal gun thing?" he laughed,

"It could work!" she argued "it's not impossible, because isn't that how Loki got here last time? with the tesseract"

"Well yes but that's different"

"not really" Vivian turned back to her work and Tony left her to it, only showing her she could get the sample of the tesseract from.

Vivian had managed to acquire said sample and after a little tweaking inserted the small globe into the centre of her handmade portal gun, aiming it at the wall in front of her. There was a huge plume of hazy blue smoke and a large explosion, Vivian didn't even feel herself leave the floor. She had travelled across the room but not in the desired fashion, Vivian was collided with one of the desks and toppled it over spreading the contents of it everywhere.

"Son of a-EUREKA!" she cheered jumping to her feet, a little too quick sending a bit dizzy,

"Hey Archimedes keep your clothes on I don't need to see that" Tony stated not fazed by the destruction she'd caused,

"Vivian are you okay?" Bruce asked,

"Fine fine" she staggered back over to her spot on the floor and re-evaluated her work mumbling 'that it was going to work' It took her a good four hours to get her theory right, she utilized the information of the tesseract, gamma rays and the ark reactor. Stark and Bruce were stood discussing some science research, so Vivian thought who better to test it out on that Stark. Aiming a portal at the ceiling above the messed she'd made earlier and another one directly under his feet, Stark vanished through the floor and was then flung out of the ceiling.

The noises that came out of her mouth weren't human, as Stark cursed loudly "SUCCESS!" she shouted and fled the room the portal gun still covering her arm.

The destruction that followed got worse. It started out as simple pranks, sticking her hand through the portals to steal peoples hats or poking them on the shoulder. Then she moved on to more amusing pranks, putting portals outside of doors so when they walked out the door they fell through the floor and ended up being chucked out of the walls a good few foot down the corridors. The best one she had was have a person walk the same bit of corridor for ten minutes, that poor man looked terrified and utterly confused. She walked past the command room were Stark was talking to Fury, Vivian couldn't control her destructive nature, opening the door enough to fire a portal above the desks below and the one under Fury's feet. The director vanished from his spot and dropped down through the ceiling crashing loudly on the computers. Vivian stood dying with laughter by the door, Stark caught sight of her

"alright get back here" that was Vivian's cue to vanish into the vents, scrambling through them to cause more mayhem.

the loud speaker switched itself on and Fury's voice rang over it "the person that brings Miss Rose to my office gets a raise"

Vivian giggled "I think I pissed him off" she dangled upside down out of the vent long enough to make Thor walk into a wall.

"Wow she must have really pissed the director off this time" one agent chuckled as they walked under the vent, she hung out of it and made them walk into each other. She headed to the vent above the canteen and used to portal to swipe several cupcakes and ate them in the vent. "time for more mischief" she mused scrambling around to torment more agents, she was captured by Barton as she was hanging out of the vent. He grabbed the scruff her neck and pulled her out the vent confiscating the strange device on her arm at the same time. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the command room

"Come on let me go" she whined, trying to squirm out of his grasp,

"no offense but I get a raise" he laughed, as they entered the room. Fury looked pretty pissed "One miss Rose" he said finally putting her down,

"Good job agent Barton" Fury looked down at the girl sat on his floor stubbornly "how did you make this miss rose?" he asked,

"science magic" she pouted, earning a deadly glare from Nick "Gamma ray, tesseract and the ark reactor" she responded quickly,

"Who told you about the tesseract?"

"the many files you keep on it"

"I told her where to get the sample from" Tony was actually sticking up for Vivian, this was a rarity "I didn't think she'd actually make something that worked"

Fury frowned at both of them "I would prefer if you kept her from causing destruction, Stark"

"I'm not her keeper"

"It wasn't destruction, I was only playing" Vivian grinned,

the portal gun was handed to Stark "keep it out of her reach and somewhere safe" Fury ordered as they left the room hurriedly,

"I think that went well" she mused, "so can I have it back?" Stark had a wicked grin across his face "I don't like that look" Vivian was right to be worried as soon as they got back to the lab, Stark got his own back on the younger woman. A portal at the ceiling above her and below, it was like a loop Vivian kept falling through the two portals swearing as she did so

"I"

"fucking"

"hate"

"you"

Bruce decided to assist her and managed to pull her out of the loop, Vivian was completely dizzy not able to stand up straight and just draped herself over Bruce's arms

"stop the room I wanna get off" she groaned clutching her head.

"Okay what did I miss?" Alice asked appearing in the lab with several bags,

"portal gun works" Vivian replied, still feeling very nauseated

"and is now not allowed to be near her" Stark added putting the gun down on the table,

"Why what did she do?"

"I sent Fury through the ceiling" she giggled then groaned "room stop spinning now"

"I would have paid to see that" Alice laughed loudly "I bought you a t-shirt"

"thank you" Vivian gave a weak thumbs up "can't see straight what's it like"

Alice took it out the bag "Stand back I'm going to try science. I think I made a good choice."


	2. Power Hour

**Power Hour**

"Yup lost, definitely lost" Vivian groaned laying on her stomach in a rather dusty vent. The vents on Shield were not this complicated, Vivian had snuck off earlier in the afternoon when Alice had mentioned clubbing with Pepper, Natasha and Maria Hill. Vivian knew when to hide but made the mistake of hiding in the vents in Stark tower. She kicked her legs in a childish manner cursing loudly.

"Stupid vents!" a panel was removed shedding light into the vents and the owner of the tower stuck his head in the vent,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"you know I've never been happier to see you" she laugh crawling towards him and dropping out of the vent, "I was hiding from Alice, I hate clubbing"

"they left over an hour ago"

"I got lost in your stupid vents" Vivian huffed brushing the dust off her clothes, "If she went to good clubs I might go with her"

"Well at least one of you has good taste in music"

Vivian looked around the corridor "so where's the door? I'll leave you to your peace and I'll go drink myself into a stupor at home"

Tony thought for a moment "Here's a thought, ever seen Cap drunk?" Vivian shook her head "Good neither have I" they both got a wicked grin on their face "Get Cap drunk?"

Vivian nodded "Get Cap drunk" they high fived and ventured to the top floor of Stark tower where Tony kept his bar, "I am ashamed in you Stark, no green fairy? and you're almost out of vodka...I'll go to the shop you get Steve over"

"I'll invited Bruce too, haven't seen him drunk either"

"This is going to be a productive night"

Vivian headed out to the nearby shop and came back to the Stark tower with a rather heavy bag of alcohol, "I think this will be enough" she said instantly reaching for the absinth and poured herself and tony a small glass each.

By the time Bruce and Steve arrived, Vivian and Tony were sat playing a video game shouting at each other rather loudly, an empty bottle of whiskey sat on the coffee table in front of them

"Why do you suck at this so much?" Vivian snapped shooting the aliens as they approached "see we're going fucking die now!"

"we'll if you hadn't insisted on playing it the hardest level"

"you should be good at games!" Vivian threw the controller at Stark as the words 'Game over' flicked across the screen "Some genius" she huffed,

"Having fun I see?" Bruce said alerting the pair to their arrival,

"Hey you finally came" Tony switched the consol off "we'll finish that later"

Vivian scoffed loudly "Like we'll get much further because you suck arse!" she moved from the sofa and grabbed an arm full of bottles and four shot glasses, "Ever done shots Cap?"

Steve looked a little confused "no"

"O this will be fun" Vivian mused sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the coffee table placing all the bottles there and the four glasses,

"I have chairs" Tony said,

"I always sit on the floor when shots are involved unless I'm in a bar" Vivian grabbed her personal favourite and poured it in the four glasses

Steve frowned at the green beverage and smelt it frowning even more "what is this?"

"My favourite drink. Absinth"

"You know I don't drink much Tony" Bruce said not picking the glass up,

Stark picked the glass up for him and held it in front of Bruce "Oh come on what's the worst that can happen?"

"you're not advertising Dr Pepper, Stark" Vivian piped up "one or two drinks won't hurt right?"

Bruce gave into the pair and accepting the drink, counting to three they all knocked back their drink though Steve almost spat his back out,

"That was horrible"

Vivian laughed "trust me by the end of the night it'll be the most magical drink you've ever had...or you'll end up like I did after a full bottle almost in hospital regurgitating your stomach lining"

It took a four hours of constant drinking to get Steve remotely merry,

he sat there staring at the empty bottle of beer in his hand with a blank expression "I feel funny"

Tony and Vivian cheered loudly, the young brit poured him a large glass of absinth and passed it to him "keep drinking and we will find out" pouring herself another glass.

"I have a great idea" Tony announced "Power hour" Vivian slammed her hands on the table in excitement

"Hell yeah! 60 or century?"

"Century, is more fun"

Steve looked at the two who were grinning like the drunken idiots they were "What's power hour?"

"you take a shot every minute for an hour but since we're going to play century it'll be for a hundred minutes" Vivian explained simply "you might want to sit on the floor it'll be easier to grab drinks, you'll be reasonable for your own drink"

Steve and Tony gathered round the wooden coffee table but Bruce stayed sat on the chair, "I think I'll pass"

"Oh come on don't be such a girl" Stark mocked but Bruce had none of it and stayed on the sofa knowing full well that this was going to end in tears.

"Okay so Bruce can time then" Vivian shrugged "100 minutes of booze go!" they all poured themselves a drink. Thirty minutes in and Tony had emptied another bottle of whiskey and Vivian had managed to drink half the bottle of vanilla vodka, Steve had chosen a type of scotch. The next two shots were absinth for all three of them. Steve was starting to seriously feel the effects of the alcohol but not as bad as Tony and Vivian who were laughing randomly at what was anyone's guess. Bruce announced that they'd just gone past an hour, Vivian and Tony attempted to high fived each other but missed, Vivian managed to hit him square in the face which set them both off laughing again. As the end of the hundred minutes came drew closer, Tony made another challenge,

"Last minute should entail downing the rest of your drink"

"Deal!" they all prepared for the last minute and seized their bottle and necked the rest of it. Vivian's head hit the table with a thud as she finished the bottle of vodka, Tony bleached loudly making Steve laugh childishly. Vivian started to giggled and lifted her head again

"LETS MAKE A TARDIS!"

"It won't work" tony sniggered making Vivian pout,

"it will! we got the tesseracty thing which makes portals...so time travel could happen" She turned to Bruce scuttling over to him and tugging on his trouser leg "It could work right?"

The doctor looked down at the brit who was looking at him wide eyed and very drunk "It could work"

"SEE!"

"he said 'could' work not 'will' work" Stark pointed out,

"So still could work!" they bickered like children until Steve joined in snapping out of his drunken daze

"what's a tardis?"

"Time travelling phone booth" Steve still looked confused and Vivian being the way she was went off on a tangent "Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?" Steve's face flushed red as she sung his theme tune, Stark howled with laughter staggering onto his feet dragging Steve with him, they both re-enacted the dance that went with it. Which Vivian found hilarious and Bruce who couldn't but chuckle as they staggered around, Stark had taken on the role of the dancing girls and Hitler...which ended badly when Steve got to into the routine and turned round full on punching Stark in the face knocking him out cold, the bottle Stark had been carrying smashed on the floor and the contents flowed everywhere.

Vivian couldn't breathe her sides were aching from laughing so much, even more so when Steve promptly passed out on top of Tony, "Jesus, I can't breathe" she whizzed clutching her sides "can you take a picture of them? I don't think I can get up" Vivian passed Bruce her phone and he got up to take a picture of the passed out men on the floor,

"I should take you home" Bruce knelt down next to Vivian who had managed to control her laughter,

"Not a good idea, I'd probably vomit in the car" Bruce picked her up, placing her on the sofa it wasn't long till she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Bruce was rather impressed they had managed to get the super solider drunk, he looked at the numerous empty bottles and cans scattered across the table and floor. It was taken a lot of alcohol to get one man drunk. They were going to feel the aftermaths of the alcohol in the morning in a very bad way.


	3. Cathulhu

A/N: You can tell I was really bored haha.

Vivian had left for Shield earlier than usual, there was a new game out today and she needed it now even though she wouldn't be able to play it until she got home much later. The weather was wet and cold, the rain fell loudly against the umbrella Vivian was carrying. She pulled her super long scarf closer to her face as she exited the game store, the cold wind nipped against her exposed hands. Taking a short cut down an alley away she came across a sodden cardboard box, a quiet meowing could just be heard. She knelt down in front of the box and opened it, a tiny kitten with damp slate blue-grey fur and a pair of golden eyes stared up at her,

"meow"

Vivian had a weak spot for cats, she often fed the strays in her area since the apartment didn't allow pets.

"Oh you're too cute" she cooed picking up the slate blue kitten "I can't leave you here" Vivian wrapped the kitten in one end of her long scarf and placed her in her oversized hoodie. Grinning Vivian carried on her way with her new companion. Hoping the people at shield didn't hate cats too much.

She hummed the mission impossible theme as she rushed carefully through the corridors at shield. Making sure she wasn't seen with the animal,

"You know Fury doesn't like cats" Vivian jumped a good foot in the air and turned around to come face to face with Barton,

"He doesn't have to know" she said, as Clint reached out to pet the kitten who was peering out of Vivian's hoodie, "Come on don't tell him" she begged,

"Don't let it wander round the base" he warned smiling at her,

"I owe you one" Vivian laughed and ran off to the empty science lab making sure the door was shut behind her before letting the little grey kitten out of her coat. Vivian found a small towel just to dry the kitten off and made a small bed for it under a desk using a lab coat. But the kitten didn't want to sleep it wanted to play tangling itself up in Vivian's scarf,

"Oh you're so adorable" she untangled the cat and fetched a broken wire and entertained the tiny cat for while,

"Okay the arsonist is here early, you're up to something" Stark's voice made her jump and she covered the kitten with her scarf hurriedly

"I'm early because there was a new game I needed" she said, she wasn't lying it was the truth.

Tony wasn't buying it so she passed him the game she'd bought,

"meow" Vivian twitched and moved the bundle away from Tony who eyed her up suspiciously

"I heard a cat"

"Meow?" Vivian grinned nervously, tony looked at the game she had handed him

"do you even own a wii?" he asked,

the kitten poked its head out of the mountain of scarf meowing loudly but Vivian tried to cover it up but Stark had spotted it and picked the kitten up by the scruff of its neck,

"I didn't know it was bring your pet to work day"

Vivian jumped to her feet "it followed me?

"I highly doubt it followed you all the way here" Tony handed the grey kitten back to Vivian "I'd put it back where you found it before Fury sees it"

Vivian pouted and stroked the kitten behind the ears making it purr cutely "but I found her in a box in an alley"

Bruce had stepped forward to pet the kitten "you have to admit Tony, that'd be mean

Vivian stuck her tongue out at Tony then returned her attention back to the kitten "I will name you Cthulhu

"You can't be serious

Vivian pulled the cat close to her "Cathulhu" Tony couldn't believe how bad this woman was at naming things, the kitten looked at her and meowed "I like Cathulhu. Striking fear into the hearts of Shield" she nodded proudly setting the kitten back on the floor. The trio moved on from the cat business and started on their usual work. Though Cathulhu seemed to like Tony and kept brushing against his leg purring,

"Okay someone get the cat away from me" he snapped nudging the cat away with his foot, though the kitten thought he was playing and tried to attack his feet.

"She's not doing any harm" Vivian sighed walking across the pick the playful kitten up

"Yes well keep Cathulhu away from me" he frowned, once again they resumed work. A few hours passed, it wasn't until Tony left to go find something did things turn pear shaped.

"Where's Cathulhu?" Vivian asked noticing the lack of the kitten that had been gnawing on her scarf only moments ago,

"Wasn't she near you?" Bruce didn't look up from his work, thinking nothing of the problem,

Vivian thought for a moment, the cat vanished after Stark had"Oh god damn it" she curse,

"what's wrong?"

"I think the cat followed Tony...I'm dead if Fury sees that cat" Vivian groaned and ran out the lab, Bruce chuckled it was never quiet at shield with Vivian constantly causing trouble.

Vivian sprinted through the base startling Alice and Thor in the canteen

"Woah Viv where's the fire?" Alice laughed

"Anyone seen Stark?"

"he was with Fury wasn't he?"

"I'm dead" she cringed, retracing her steps before running towards the boss man's office. Peering inside Stark was no-where in sight '_thank god'_ she sighed with relief hoping the kitten had found its way back to the lab. As she turned to leave Vivian spotted a small mass of grey fur under the table,

"shit" she cursed creeping into the command room she crawled under the large table. Cathulhu noticed Vivian and meowed thinking Vivian was playing when she made a grab for the kitten, it pounced away from under the table. The kitten was swiftly removed from the floor by a gloved hand

"Is there a reason you're under that desk, Miss Rose?" Fury knew it was her without even looking, he seemed attuned to her mischief. Crawling out of the desk, Vivian stood to face the rather unimpressed man holding the cat by the fur on the back of its neck,

"yours I take it?"

"Sort of...I found her

Fury sighed, no matter how many times he told this woman off she still managed to piss him off

"I'm not allowed pets at my apartment...I was going to see if anyone would take care of it" before Fury could reply to Vivian, Maria Hill stepped in taking the kitten from him,

"I'll look after her" Vivian's face lit up

"Really?"

"I already have a cat, so it'll be good company" the dark haired woman looked back at Fury "no problems?"

"Do not let it happen again Miss Rose" he said sternly, even though he knew it would fall on deaf ears. It always did.

"thank you!" Maria passed the kitten back to Vivian

"I'll come collect her from the lab later"

Vivian nodded and returned to the lab Cathulhu in tow, "you're back and with Cathulhu" Stark frowned at the kitten who immediately went back to purring at his feet

"Maria Hill said she'll take her in" Vivian sat back down on the floor, the kitten pounced back over and tangled herself up again in the long scarf and feel asleep before long.

"Good its asleep, now I might actually get work done"

"Aww you liked Cathulhu really" Vivian laughed. '_Must be nice being a cat, eating, sleeping, playing, getting attention from people all the time'_ she thought feeling tired herself when she looked at the sleeping kitten.


End file.
